


Sweet Nothings

by anshulazear



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Angst, Based on a True Story, Bisexuality, Coming out of the Closet, DEEP SHIT, Death, F/F, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Murder, Parent Problems, Sad Ending, Sad Story, Suicide, beck is a bit of a weirdo ngl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anshulazear/pseuds/anshulazear
Summary: I'm not afraid, not anymore. Just be quick about it, I don't have all the time in the world.I can't feel.. anything. How wonderful, how comforting. No pain, no discomfort, no anything.Just sweet nothingness.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Trina Vega, Tori Vega/Jade West
Kudos: 5





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda new for me, hope u enjoy it :)

I can feel blood sliding along my arm and down to my fingers. It's warmth soon turns cold and, as it reaches the tips of my finger, the drops let go and fall to the ground.  
Everything keeps telling me to give in. I may be down on my knees, so I should just give in. No further. No more. But my entire body tells me lay down and rest for a while. I guess I am pretty tired.  
  


Wait, where am I? Oh. Right. Still here, alone. Why hasn't anybody found me yet? Am I really that disgusting? I don't want to die alone, somebody please find me, anybody. Please, I'm so alone.

Everything feels so heavy. My entire body is trying to force me to the ground, to lay down and close my eyes, but I can't. I can't give in, not yet. I can still make it, I just need some rest. I guess I will lay down for a little while, and close my eyes. 

This is it. I know it. This is the end of me, there's no saving me, not anymore. So be it. I'm going to die, I accept it. I have no choice anyway, so I might as well. Just let it be over quickly, I don't want to linger.

Everything is hazy, I can't make sense of it all. I feel light-headed, and my head's too heavy to lift. 

Tears run down my face, mixing with the dark pools of blood beneath me. 

How did I even get here? Why me? 

_End of Preview_

_Next is Mother_


	2. Mother

Victoria was never afraid to admit her feelings, so coming out to her parents wasn't that difficult. 

Yes she knew of their strong hate towards gay women. But she didn't care . Maybe she should've cared. Been more cautious in how and when she spoke to them. She vividly remembers the look of disgust she was given.

Maybe she should've taken the hint that she in reality. . . was petrified. A feeling that she was now experiencing once again

*

"Mom, Dad. Can we talk real quick?"

Her parents looked between themselves before nodding their heads and switching the TV off. 

"Sure, come Tori sit down next to me" her mother warmly spoke.

Would she be so warm to her after?

Tori took a deep breath and sat next to her mother. 

Looking back at it now, she realises that he should've told them something else, waited until she was able to move out. Just something to prolong her time with them.

"Whats the matter Tori? You can tell us anything baby-girl, we promise." her father said in a light tone. 

Its not like her parents were bad parents, they just had strong beliefs. And strong beliefs normally meant strong outcomes.

"I like girls. . . and boys. I know that you guys arent too happy with gays, but I feel like I should tell you."

Silence. Silence so loud Tori swore her ears burst. 

Because she knew what silence meant, and she knew what was was going to happen next.

Her father cleared her throat before speaking.

"S-so are you dating anyone? Or is it just you like a girl, and felt like you should tell us?"

Like would be an understatement. She LOVED Jade. Her best frenemy of 17 years. She felt wrong but so right about it. Its not like Jade didn't reciprocate her feelings, but she did ask her to keep their relationship on a hush from their school.

She was able to tell her parent but not the school. Something that had always confused Jade, because the school was full of gay boys and gay girls, while her parents were most likely to kick her out.

May as well go all out I suppose

"I-Im dating Jade."

Once again. Silence, this time with a slight ringing in her ears . A hot liquid behind her brown eyes, building alongside tension, perfectly matching its intensity. 

Weakness seeped through her voice as she whispered

"Please, say something. Anything."

Warm fingers wrapped around her hands. And sweet nothings were injected into her brain. 

Her mother had accepted her. 

But would her father do the same?

_End of Mother_

_Next is Father_


	3. Father

"I-Im dating Jade."

Once again. Silence, this time with a slight ringing in her ears . A hot liquid behind her brown eyes, building alongside tension, perfectly matching its intensity. 

Weakness seeped through her voice as she whispered

"Please, say something. Anything."

Warm fingers wrapped around her hands. And sweet nothings were injected into her brain.

Her mother had accepted her. 

But to ask for her father's acceptance was a stretch to far.

"Your- d-dating a w-woman?" His father pushed out bitterly. As if the words were to disgusting to leave his mouth, as if they burnt the back of his throat like how Tori's tears were burnt her own throat

Tori felt a familiar feeling once again, as fear shot through her veins.

"Yeah, pa" She silently scolded herself as she still remained informal. 

She knew that this would not end well, and she probably shouldn't have looked up into her fathers eyes.

Disgust. Absolute disgust. Nothing more, nothing less.

Her father's hazel eyes met her own brown ones with abandonment. 

And all she could do is . . .

"Im so sorry pa. But I can't control how I feel. I hope you can accept me"

. . . tell the truth.

"Accept? Accept what? That my daughter, my only child. Is a filthy faggot? No. Never! I dont care if you have to sleep on the wet grounds. You need to leave."

Holly Vega stood, and faced her husband.

"You can't kick her out. She's just a girl in love. Lets not forget your occasional meet ups with co-workers shall we David?"

Tori wasn't even nearly as surprised as she should be when her mother said that.

She was surprised however when her father raised his hand to her mother. Tori would dammed if she let her father touch her mother like that.

Standing up she raised her voice sharp and strong.

"Dont touch her!" 

A pair of watery yet determined eyes found her, while a pair of angered and confused eyes examined her.

The hint of pride was easily spotted in her fathers eyes,but it was just as easily removed.

Tori knew what she had to do. She thought of all the times she had spent with her father as she talked crap about gays and their whole "farce". She took a deep breath before speaking more confident than she felt.

"I'll leave. I wont come back. I wont bring any more shame to this house. If thats what you want pa."

She looked up, directly into her fathers watering eyes, past her mothers sobs and screams. While her own eyes were watering she spoke in utter finality.

"I'll do it"

_End of Father_

_Next is Jadelyn_


End file.
